Welcome to Real life
by Hush Sounds
Summary: I was in a hospital bed. I didn't know what was going on. "She isn't going to make it." "Don't say that." I heard the voice say. It was coming back to me but then I blanked out again. I couldn't believe what happened to me.


**Welcome to my new story Welcome to real life. If your reading this than ya! Your an awesome person! I have been working on another story which was kind of going no where so i throught of a plot and thought it all though this time...go me! This is a EmbryxOc story..... IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT DON"T READ IT! DUH! anyways PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND SEE THE CASTING LIST FOR THIS....THANKS!**

_Welcome to my past_

**29038109381094830948230948209482039482094829840984390284039284029383420983240923483420923482309492348**

I was in a hospital bed. I didn't know what was going on.

"She isn't going to make it."

"Don't say that." I heard the voice say. It was coming back to me but then I blanked out again. I couldn't belive what happened to me.

Woah woah woah. I'm getting a head up myself.... Let start from the being.

**10 months before**

Welcome to my past. That past that I have been dieing to regret. Ever since the day I let my older brother slip into their hands. We were living on our own, my brother and I, and well i started to notice things change from that day I came home from school one day. I was 15, or maybe 16 I don't really remember but I'll I remember is the look in my brother's eyes.

_I walked into the house from a long day of school. It had been a bad day and I just knew it would get worst. _

_"I'm home!" I screamed looking around the big house. It had been my parents before they died, I still don't understand how my brother was able to keep the rent up. I looked around as my voice echoed, usually it was followed by a peppy voice of my brother, or even Seth if he was here. Seth was one of my brothers 'friends' I never got to meet any of them but Seth he was my only friend. _

_"Josh." I yelled confused of where he was. I sighed maybe he was out. I walked around the house and then I heard a loud POP and the sound of someone falling. The crash of a window and then nothing. The house the scilent again. I ran up stairs, and found a body on the ground. The body was my brother. I didn't know what to do first, cry, scream, run after the person, or call the cops. I screamed at first. My scream was loud and no dout my neighbors heard me. I felt tears come to my eyes and I feel to my knees trying to get up by the door post and clawing my hands into it. I felt anger and sadness all at the same time."Help!."I said in between sobs."SOMEONE HELP!"  
_

_"Katherine?" I could hear the voices of my neightbors to to gather. "Katherine dear we're calling the police." they said trying to get my door open. Only a few minutes later the police came in. I was next to my brother stairing at him the look in his eyes where gray and lifeless. I looked dead too for I wanted to be dead. As the police tried to get me up I threw myfelt on my brother not caring if i just got blood all over me. "No."I screamed everytime they tried to get me off. Finally they pulled my away. _

_I sat me in a room. It was dark with no windows. I sat at a cold steel table as a mirror looked me in the face. I had seen crime shows I know what was happening. I heard the door open. My cold expresstion on my face never moved. _

_"Miss. Jones. So what really happened there. You're brothers dead, and your alive." _

_I winced at the brother dead part. "I came home from school and I didn't get my usually brother greeting. And that's when I heard the loud Pop..." I started to feel tears come down my face. "I went upstairs to see my brother and if he was just doing something crazy upstairs...I hear a crash of like a window or something....and when I came to my brother he was....he was..." she couldn't say it. I laid her head on the table ._

_"Miss Jones I know this is a hard time but did anyone you know have accecess to your house at this time." and That's when it came to me Seth did...But seth would never do that he was her best friend. She just shook her head. She would never say seth, it would ruin their friendship. _

_"I'm sorry miss jones for your lost...do you have any other family?" I shook my head. "Then we will keep you here untill we find a forster home to place you." I felt the word echo in my head. I would have to leave here. I could feel the tears come but I wouldn't let them. The Police let my through a funeral atless where I started to wear sunglasses. I didn't want to look into anyones eyes anymore. _

_The police kept me at some old house untill some family far away adopted me. I mean they really adopted me. I felt like I was betraying my family. I never wanted this to happen. Through all of this I just didn't notice the vampire bit on his neck.  
_

So that's it I'm on my way to some place called La Push, to meet my new parents...Some people called Emily and Sam. I sighed my sunglasses on and me looking out the window. Some lady was sitting next to me. She was here to make sure I didn't run away. Like that was going to happen. I have no where to go. The plane came to a hault and some time later we came to their house.

Some lady was standing there. She was so pretty but there was a scar on her face. It must have been Emily. She smiled so big when she saw me get out of the car. The lady that was with me the whole time spoke some words as I went inside the house. I looked around. It was a quiet comfy place. A really snug home. I started up the stairs and saw a few doors. The first door had a bathroom the seacond Emily and Sam's room the next room was a blank room with a bed and dresser. The walls looked like chalk boards and in chalk was words that said Welcome Katherine. I huft out some air and chuckled under my breath. I dropped my bag on the bed, and turned to see the door open. Emily was standing there smiling.

"I heard you where creative so I thought why not give you something to creat with... so I found this paint that's like calk board and you can write on your walks now..Oh look at me I'm rambling." she said

"Nice to meet you Emily. Katherine but people call me Kat." I said. She walked over and was about to hug me when I put my head out and shook her hand. She looked a little hurt but sucked it up. She looked up and smiled at me. "Um... I heard about um.. Sam?" she said.

"Oh yes, he is out on a camping trip, but he will be back soon don't worry." she said smiling. Camping. Well it was woody around here. I sighed as she left. She was nice, and reminded me so much of my mother. or what of I remember of her. I sighed opening my bag and pulled out the burnt picture. It was my only photo of them. The last time we where happy. I swear someone or something was out to get my family. I started to unpack and put clothes away. I heard laughter outside and I went to the window to see who could be so happy. I saw a tall man standing there. he was tan and he was with his girlfriend. She was so pretty. She was pail with brown red hair, her eyes even seemed a bit golden. They where with a few other guys. One of them...

"No way." she whispered under her breath. They seemed to be heading this way.I turned around to see Emily standing there. She was smiling.

"Um.. some of the kids here are come to meet you come down stairs. " I nodded a bit quickly. Wondering if he would still remember me. I had dyed my hair with a bit of blonde, and my tan fadded a bit. I heard Emiyl opened the door and them entering saying there Hi's. I walked down the stairs peeking a bit to see, it was him. I was right. I quickly came down the stairs.I ran to him and Gave him a hug. "Seth!" I screaming.

"Katherine?" he said looking at me. I smiled abit and took my sun glasses off. He laughed and hugged mer picking me off. "Kitty!" he said swinging me around. I smiled and he put me down.

I turned my head and saw everyone but one guy stood out. He was tall and tan and he was stairing at me like I was some rare gold. I raised my eye brow and looked over at Seth who was trying to hold back a laugh.

**Embry's POV! **

I was walking with them to the house. They sad some girl was adopted by Sam and Emily. I wonder why I mean they could just have a baby. I Sighed as Jacob and Nessie came.I staired at them weirdly and Nessie started tesing me about being jealous of not having and Imprint. I refused to have and iMprint. Infact I was maybe one of the very few who don't have one. It's just a waste of time. I sighed as She started to laugh at me.

We entered the house and waited for this girl to come. I stuck my hands in my pockets waiting for, her. I saw something rush past me as it ran over hugging Seth. She screamed his name and he hugged her back. He called her Katherine at first and then Kitty. When she turned around I swear time froze. She was beautiful and no one could compare to her. It was like my universe stopped and now she was my universe nothing else mattered but her. I soon as I relised what I was doing I crused myself.

'Shit.'I kept repeting it in my mind. The guys where trying not to crack up , Nessie and This girl Katherine where very confused untill Nessie finally got it. I couldn't believe it was happening to me. Me! I refused to get an Imprint and you know what the universe it laughing at me right now. The guys started to laugh because they knew i refused to admit it too. I would too because I do not get imprints. Besides this girl is nothing special. Ok I can't say that...it would hurt me to say that. I can't say anything bad about her for I can't find anything bad about her. She was perfect in every way and.... wait am I falling in love? No this can't be happening... but it is....

I Embry Call had an Imprint. This was just trouble waiting to happen.

**02823-4834-98305829082309482093482390482094820948239482094820948029840932-198591345891-5843710875015810**

**So what do you think? Reveiw and see what happens next. Ps. I maybe deleted my word by accedent.... OOPS! and I'm trying to get it back but my Dad is being a dick and won't put it back on!! URG!!!!!!!! Anyway's thanks for reading!!  
**


End file.
